


Know Your Name

by Trashqueen19



Series: Hang Out With You [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, no idea tbh, this is a start to a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashqueen19/pseuds/Trashqueen19
Summary: “Oh crap. I’m so sorry!” The figure yelled, even though the music wasn’t as loud in this part of the house. Julie looked up from her now ruined white shirt and into the most gorgeous eyes she’d ever seen.





	Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little intro for a short series we'll be working on!

Beginning yet another opening shift at the coffee shop just off of campus, Julie was questioning just how much she needed this job. While she prepped the equipment, Steph was setting up the tables and chairs, and Alex was doing inventory in the back. Julie let out an exasperated sigh as she picked up her name tag.  _ Steph.  _

 

“Stephanie! Again? It took weeks before they replaced my last one.” Julie roughly pinned the defaced name tag onto her apron. 

 

“Just trying to have fun through this summer of ungodly hours.” She replied with a shrug and a snarky smile. “ _ Captain America.” _

 

“Steph! Why can’t we go a month without you changing the name tags!” Alex storms out of the back with her own handmade tag.

 

“You guys love it, it’s the highlight of your summer.” Stephanie states matter of factly as she unlocks the front doors and flips the sign to open. They sit and wait around, losing Alex to inventory once again. About fifteen minutes into the store opening, a handful of customers trickle in, giving the girls something to do.

 

After a while, Julie took over the register from Steph, reveling in the downtime they were experiencing by reorganizing the gift cards, in JJ’s case, Steph was intently organizing the coffee cups that were already perfectly in place. When the bell chimed, Steph ignored it in hopes to avoid work. 

 

“Hey Lys, long time no see!” Julie called out with a smirk causing Steph to whip her head to the door at an impossible speed, fumbling with cup she was holding as she heard the Lacrosse player respond to her coworker. 

 

“Hey Lyssa! How’s your summer going? I like your shorts.” Steph half yelled, talking too quickly, her face turning bright red. They could hear Alex cackle from the back before calling out her own greeting. 

 

“Hey Stephie, thanks! Summer is going well, finally getting a star player back after she spent a year abroad! Which reminds me, we are having a welcome back party at my place. You guys should come and invite any of the other girls that are here for the summer. We’ll play a pick up game or two and take an easy on you soccer players. Oh, and bring your bathing suits.” Alyssa responded with a wink sent to Steph.

 

“We’ll be there Lyss. What’ll it be?” Julie confirmed and laughed at the fully flustered Steph. After she placed her order, Alyssa made the short walk to the counter that Stephanie was wiping down and leaned against it.

 

“So how’s your summer going Stephie?” She asked with a wide smile.

 

“Definitely better now that you’re here. I sorta missed you.” Steph blushed and averted her eyes.

 

“Yeah, sorry that I just dropped off the face of the earth, I went back home for couple of weeks and became busy with family and training. But now I’m back for the rest of the summer and maybe we can pick up where we left off?” Alyssa asked shyly.

 

“You’ll have to remind me, where did we leave off?” Confidence building in Steph’s voice. Alyssa smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind the other girls ear.

 

“I asked you out and you told me to wait until we were back at school. So here we are, back in town and almost totally free for the rest of the summer.” She brushed her fingers across the back of Stephanie’s hand. 

 

“Oh yes, I do remember that. Well, let’s consider tonight our first ‘outing’ and then maybe tomorrow we can go on a date.” Steph responded with a wink right before Julie called out Alyssa's order. 

 

“Iced mocha for Tall, Hot, and Definitely going on a date with Stephanie McCaffrey tomorrow!” Alex, who had finally joined them out front, spits her water and guffaws loudly. Steph’s ears are bright red as she says goodbye to Alyssa, assuring her that they would be seeing her that night. 

 

“ _ Oh Lys, I can’t wait to have your muscular lacrosse babies!” _ Alex dramatically cries out, leaning back against the counter. Steph huffed and threw a stack of napkins at her.

 

“Lex, leave  _ Stephie _ alone. We all know that she wants to become  _ Mrs. Tall, Hot, and Muscular  _ first _.”  _ Steph rolled her eyes and checked her watch.

 

“Thanks assholes, but it looks like my shift is wrapping up. I’ll see you guys later when Alex picks me up.” Steph throws up peace signs as she backs out of the shop. As soon as the door closes behind her, Alex and Julie crack up and try to compose themselves for the rest of their shifts. 

_______________

 

“Damn, the lacrosse team lives in style.” Alex mumbles as they pulled up to Alyssa’s house. “Why don’t we rent out a house with the team?”

 

“It would probably end up being burned to the ground, between you, Syd, and Tobs.” Steph responded as they started walking up the driveway, throwing her hair over one shoulder.

 

“I resent that. But I also respect it.” Tobin confessed as Alex linked their hands together. Alex rolled her eyes but nodded.

 

“Alright. I’ll be DD, but I will not be responsible of taking care of any of you in the morning. Proceed with caution and make good choices ladies.” Julie adjusted her backwards snapback before she opened the door and was met with loud music. 

 

“You guys made it! Welcome! We have food and drinks in the kitchen and upstairs is off limits, but other than that, feel free to hang out wherever.” Alyssa called as she joined them in the entryway, dressed only in her swimsuit. Julie has to swiftly elbow Stephanie, whose mouth had dropped open. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Hey! Thanks for having us!” Steph awkwardly recovers and Alex snorts and gives her own greeting. “Why don’t you show me to the drinks Lyssa.” Alyssa giggled and took Steph by the hand. 

 

“Use protection!” Alex yelled before turning to JJ and Tobin. “So what do you guys want to do?” 

 

“Let’s head outside, it’s loud as fuck in here.” Tobin tried to speak over the music and conversation. The other two girls nod and the group begins their trek through all the bodies. When the sliding back door came into view, Julie ran into a firm figure and felt liquid running over her stomach. 

 

“Oh crap. I’m so sorry!” The figure yelled, even though the music wasn’t as loud in this part of the house. Julie looked up from her now ruined white shirt and into the most gorgeous eyes she’d ever seen.

 

“Oh, um it’s all good.” Julie could feel her ears turn red as she rubbed the back of her neck. The gorgeous stranger in front of her just bit her lip in a pout and took Julie by the hand. 

 

“At least let me help you try and clean it up. Or get you another shirt.” The girl explained as she dragged the blonde towards a bathroom. Julie could just stare at the back of the curly haired girls head and follow along. 

 

“I’m really sorry again. There’s no way that margarita mix is going to come out of that shirt.” The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her curls.

 

“It’s fine, I promise. I was going to hang out in the pool or hot tub, and I own a million white t shirts, don’t worry.” Julie smiled reassuringly at the girl and removed her shirt so she could wipe the sticky syrup off of her stomach. 

  
  


“Damn.” The green eyed girl mumbled as Julie’s shirt was tossed on the counter, earning a smirk from the blonde woman. “What sport do you play?”

 

“What makes you think I play a sport? What if I’m just a gym rat?” She responded cheekily. The other woman just raised her eyebrow and gave a smirk of her own. “I play soccer, for the university and the U-23 national team. What sport do you play?” Julie nodded towards the girls muscular legs and torso, left exposed by jean shorts and a crop top.

 

“Lacrosse. I just came back from studying abroad and playing in Australia.” She leaned against the sink and smiled.

 

“Whoa, that’s awesome! You’re the teammate that Lys was talking about! Welcome home.” Julie said before she focused on wiping her stomach off again.

 

“Yeah! Since this is technically my party and because I still feel terrible, please let me accompany you to the pool and get you a drink.” A flirtatious smile took over her face.

 

“If you insist. And my friends are probably making out somewhere on the premise. I’ll take a soda, I’m responsible for getting them all home later.” The green eyed girl nodded and took Julie’s hand once again, stopping by the kitchen to grab two cans of Sprite before heading out the back door and towards the pool. Julie sees Steph and Alyssa cuddled up by the fire pit, and of course, Tobin and Alex making out in the hot tub. “Well, it looks like the hot tub is off limits. Those are the friends I was mentioning before.” Julie gestured and her companion let out a loud cackle. The blonde’s smile grew and they both take off their remaining layers and get ready to go into the pool. Julie takes off her snapback and pulls her hair up into a bun on the top of her head before she swings herself over the side of the pool while the other woman takes the stairs and walks her way over to the blonde. 

 

“So Soccer Star, what are you studying and what do you want to do after college?” The brunette smiles warmly as they float around.

 

“Uh, communications and I dunno? I want to play in the NWSL for a couple of seasons before doing something soccer related but from a management standpoint. What about you, oh great world traveler?”

 

“I’m majoring in kinesiology, I want to be a physical therapist, that’s obviously how I will take over the world.”

 

“Of course, I expect nothing less. Why lacrosse?” Julie ends up next to the captivating woman.

 

“Why not? It’s the sport I clicked with the most when I was younger.” She shrugged and dove underwater. Julie was confused until she felt arms wrap around her shoulders from behind. “Sorry Soccer Star.” Julie was once again confused until she was pulled backwards and underwater. When they resurface, JJ sputters a bit before turning to the laughing brunette with a wicked smirk. She slowly backs the other woman into the wall of the pool. The brunette’s eyes are bright and mischievous as her back hits the wall and Julie traps her with arms resting on the pools edge. “This is awfully forward of you.” She commented before she started leaning in and lightly brushed her lips against the blondes. Julie smiled for a second as her ears heated up.  _ Whoa. _ Before she could lose herself too far into the kiss, she remembered her original intention and broke the soft kiss for a moment, earning a grunt of disapproval from the gorgeous woman in her arms. She chuckled and leaned in for a deeper kiss, wrapping her arms around strong shoulders and immediately smirked before propeling herself backwards, submerging them both under the water. Julie is still holding the woman in her arms when they resurface, her gasp causing Julie to giggle at how adorable the stranger was. 

 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry, I have no idea how that happened.” Julie’s cheeks were starting to hurt from all of the smiling she had done over the last hour or so. 

 

“Uh huh. I’ll remember this, trust me.” The adorable pout was back and Julie’s heartbeat was picking up. “So besides soccer, what else do you? You’re vaguely familiar now that I think about it.”

 

“Oh, um well. I’m not really part of any clubs, but I’ve worked at the coffee shop right off of campus since I was a freshman.” Julie’s hands settled on her hips before she continued. “I’m going to be a junior by the way.”

 

“That could be it, I went there a lot before I went abroad. I’m going to be a senior, so you have to help me make this year incredible.” JJ blushed at the wink she received before the brunette gestured to the lounge chairs behind her. As the two sat down, conversation flowed easily for hours. Julie couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled and laughed as much as she had in the last few hours. Her heart fluttered everytime the brunette would flip her hair over her shoulder or brush her hand over Julie’s arm. Unfortunately, the girl motioned behind Julie’s head with her chin. Julie turned to see a very drunk Tobin with a tipsy Alex holding her up. Julie sighed shook her head. 

 

“That’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you around, yeah?” The other girl nodded and left a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. Julie grabbed one of the towels that were laying around and, and made her way to her friends, pulling on her shorts as she ignored Tobin’s kissy noises. “Where’s Steph? We all have a shift in a couple of hours.” Alex gestured to the kitchen where Steph and Alyssa were obviously flirting. “Alright, let’s go children.” Julie turned around and gave a soft smile to the girl in the pool as Alex passed a now stumbling Tobin to her. “Oh Tobs, you’re such a lightweight.” The tan brunnette only grunted in response as she leaned heavily into her friend.

___________

 

“I’m never playing beer pong against Lex again.” Tobin pouted as they prepared the shop before they opened.for the day. 

 

“You could have stayed home and slept Toby.” Steph pointed out before turning on Julie. “What I want to know is how you kissed a super hot girl and didn’t even get her name!” 

 

“I know, I’m literally kicking my own ass over it. You think Alyssa would give me her name?”  Julie covered her face with her hands and groaned. 

 

“You could ask her, I’m sure she’ll stop by sometime today.” Alex comforted as she sat a cup of coffee in front of Tobin. Steph flipped the sign to open and sat on the counter. 

 

“How about we all whisper and Lex can close the blinds and we can all sleep.” Tobin whines and pulled her beanie over her eyes. 

 

“Babe, I told you to stay home.” Alex tried to comfort her girlfriend by rubbing her back. 

 

“But I just got back and I missed you.” Her pout grew even more as she slowly lifted the beanie from her eyes. 

 

“Take these Romeo, it’s about to get loud in here.” Julie handed her friend a couple of painkillers and made it back behind the register in time for their first customer of the day. 

 

As her shift dragged on, Julie kept letting her mind wander to the night before. She’d never connected with anyone that quickly before and she was so frustrated with herself. Alex rolled her eyes as Julie huffed for the millionth time. 

 

“Oy, pouty McGee. Chill.” Alex hip checked her friend towards the register. The blonde grumbles and harshly pushed the buttons on the machine.

 

“Whoa Soccer Star, what did the register ever do to you? Also, when I tried to think of what your name could be  _ Captain America  _ definitely did not cross my mind.” Julie’s jaw dropped and pink dusted her cheeks as she was met with those gorgeous eyes once again, a smirk playing on the lacrosse players lips. She heard Tobin let out a soft  _ damn _ , causing Alex to throw a couple of cup sleeves at her. The brunettes face softened and her voice became gentle. “I’m Christen.” Julie’s heart pounded and she couldn’t get her mouth to cooperate with her brain.  _ Christen’s  _ cheeks turned pink as she began speaking again. “And I know I probably sound delusional, or unusual, but I. I haven’t stopped thinking about you and I don’t think I want to. I feel like I’ve known you for a lot longer than fifteen hours, and I don’t even know your name-” Julie is dragging Christen to the back room before she could finish her ramble.

 

“Christen.” She breathes out, face splitting into a grin. “I feel the same way. I’ve been a little obsessed with this and I have no idea how I haven’t known you yet.” Christen is beaming as she steps closer to the blonde.

 

“So Captain America,-”

 

“Julie, my name is Julie. Steph is an idiot and she plays with the name tags.” Julie rushes out, face bright red.

 

“ _ Julie,  _ would you like to take me out on a date tonight?” The girl in question laughs with a playful eye roll, but nods.

 

“I would love to.” 


End file.
